


Moments of Surrender

by steelwater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: Prompt by geeky_ramblings:John comes home from a rough mission and Gary comforts him.The title is a variation of the U2 song Moment of Surrender.





	Moments of Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).

Gary was lying on the couch in his pyjamas, watching some nonsense on TV. John has gone fighting demons or what not. Gary wanted to join him, but he had a bit of a cold. Really, nothing serious. He had gone through three boxes of tissues since last night, but that was nothing. He was fit as a fiddle. But John said that it wasn’t a good idea for him to, as Gary tended to say, “come with.”

“But it’s just a bit of a cold. A teeny-tiny flue. Not something that should stop me from going out with you and wiping some demon’s ass.” He said, before wiping his nose with a loud blow. “It’s nothing.”

John smiled at him. He was ridiculous. “Gary, love, what if you sneeze at one of those villagers and wipe out the entire human race because cold medicine wasn’t invented back then?”

“I’ll hold my sneeze.” He said. John laughed and kept packing.

“Look, I don’t like it when you go alone on those missions. What if something happens to you?”

John stopped packing and walked towards Gary. He stopped a few meters from him. It’ll be extremely stupid if he caught his cold now and wiped the entire human race.

“I know, love, but It’ll be fine, okay? I’m with the Legends. They are semi-capable at doing stuff. Most likely they won’t ruin the timeline. Well, not most likely, but probably not, but still.”

“Promise me you’ll come back in one piece.”

“I promise, love.”

It wasn’t the first time that Gary was left behind, and he hated it. But John was good with those things. He just wished he went on more missions. The wait and not knowing what was happening was driving him crazy every time John went away.

“Alright. Bye, love. I’ll see you in a jiff.” He smiled at Gary and left. Couldn’t risk a kiss, although he wanted to kiss him so much.

This was three hours ago. Gary was just about to drift off when the door opened, quite violently. He immediately jumped from his spot and sat up. Since being with John and the Legends, he became much sharper and alerted.

John was with his back to him and he shut the door loudly. His back was hunched.

Gary immediately stood up and walked over to him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

He scanned John from head to toe but he didn’t see any blood or bruises or a severed arm.

“I’m fine.” John said roughly.

He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. Gary sat next to him and softly brushed his fingers through his hair.

“What happened?”

“It was just another one of those bloody annoying demons who refuse to go away quickly. We had to do some digging and running and I’m exhausted.” John laid down and put his head in Gary’s lap, and Gary just kept brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Bloody idiot demon. Don’t they know we’ll get them in the end? They should just give up immediately.” Gary chuckled.

“Then I could come home faster.” John said as he rolled towards Gary and buried his head in his stomach.

John didn’t tend to say those kind of “lovey dovey shit”, as he tended to call them, but sometimes, they just came out of him, especially when he was feeling so broken and so executed.

Gary laid his other hand on John’s scrunched shoulder and made small patterns with his fingers. He could feel John relax a bit.

“It was a bad one, ha?”

John didn’t answer. He just moved even closer to Gary and wrapped his hands around his stomach.

Gary just wanted to take all the pain away.

“Hey,” He said, and John looked up at him. “Can I kiss you now, or am I still a threat to the human race?” He smiled down at John.

John grabbed Gary’s shirt, lifted his head a bit, and pulled him down for a kiss. Gary could feel John’s tears on his face, but he didn’t say anything.

John pulled back and went back to lay his head in Gary’s lap.

“Can we go to sleep now?”

“Sure, babe. Scoot over.”

John lifted his head and they moved around until Gary was lying behind him and hugging him. The couch wasn’t very big and wasn’t the most comfortable place to have two people lie on it like this, but Gary knew there was no way in the world he was making John get up from it now.

“Good night, love.” He said.

“Good night.” John said, and he fell asleep within seconds. It took Gary a bit longer. He looked at John, memorizing every little detail. Eventually, he also fell asleep.


End file.
